Daughter of a Hero
by koalainglasses
Summary: Lilia is the oldest daughter of the one and only Harry Potter off to Hogwarts for the first time. All she wants to do is become 'Lilia Potter' instead of 'daughter of the BoywhoLived'. And why does being friends with another certain blonde first year have
1. 1st year

A/n: Yes, I'm starting another story. This one's mostly written out already, i just have to type and post it, so it shoudln't be so bad.

So.. how this one's gonna go- one or two chapters fot the first 6 years at Hogwars. From there, I might write a shory fic about 7th year, or i might just write excerpts like the other years, i havent decided yet. tell me which you'd prefer.

Warnings: none, really, this one's quite tame for me

Disclaimer: OK, most of the characters are actually mine, but they probably still belong to JKR anyway. grrrr

* * *

"Daddy! I'll be fine!" 

"I know you will Lilia, but still, I want you to be careful."

"How much trouble can I get into? It's only Hogwarts?"

Harry Potter raised an eyebrow at his daughter. "Trust me. You don't want to know the answer to that."

"To what?" Ginny asked as she entered the room.

"Nothing, Mom." Lilia said, slightly annoyed. "When in Uncle Ron and everyone coming over?"

'They're coming in a few minutes, he just sent a message ahead to tell me to keep the fireplace clear. As if it wouldn't be." She smiled mischievously.

"Hello? Anyone home?" A voice called.

" No, Ron. Now go away." Harry called back teasingly.

"Thought so." Ron Weasley said as he walked into the living room.

"Hi Uncle Ron!" Lilia said, jumping up to give her Uncle a hug."

"Lilia. Are you excited?"

"Nervous, actually. Where is everybody?"

"Well, Fred and George are going straight to Kings Cross. Bill's going to our house and them coming here. Percy has no real reason to come, and Charlie's coming here." Ron turned to harry. "Have you given them to her yet?"

"No, but... Yeah, I guess I'll do it now." Harry walked into another room, returning with a large box in his arms. "Lilia, These were your grandfathers, I( came to them throughout my school years, and now it's your turn to have them." He opened the box and pulled out an elegant cloak and an old looking piece of parchment.

"Is that an invisibility cloak?" She asked. When He nodded she took it and wrapped it around herself, laughing as her body disappeared. She took it off and pointed to the parchment. "What's that?"

"This is the Marauder's map. To activate it, tap it with your wand, and say 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.' It'll show you Hogwarts and what everyone's doing, and where. When you're done, Tap it again and say 'mischief managed'"

"Hello? Harry, Ron Ginny?" Hermione walked in the doorway followed by three red-haired boys. Arthur, Griff, and Ric. (Griff and Ric had both been named for Gryffindor.) Arthur was in his third year, Griff was entering first year with Lilia, and Ric was in fifth year. Both Arthur and Ric were on the Quidditch team. Arthur as keeper, Ric as Chaser.

"Ready to go?" Hermione asked "Bill's taking Louis straight to Kings Cross."

"Yeah, we're ready. Lilia, go get your things."

Lilia walked into the other room, and came running back out with a scream. "Is he mine?" she asked, holding up the owl cage in her hand. At her parent's nod, she hugged them both and went running back into the other room for her trunk. She was stopped by her younger twin brothers, James and Sirius. They both sported her father's black hair, but had Ginny's brown eyes, whereas Lilia had her father's dramatic green.

"Are you really going Lilia?" Sirius asked sadly.

"Yes guys, I am. Today's my first day."

"Do you have to be gone so long?" James asked

"Yes. But don't worry. I'll be back for vacations."

"Well then, if you have to go, we're coming with you. Right?" He looked at his brother and they both nodded enthusiastically.

"Sorry guys. Another couple of years, that's all." Lilia grabbed her trunk, and dragged it into the kitchen where everyone else had started going to Platform 9 3/4 by floo. Harry had never gotten over his dislike of the floo network, so after Lilia had stepped into the fireplace with a shout of "Platform 9 3/4!" He apparated over with her trunk.

They met up at the floo entrance and were about to say final good-byes when a cold voice spoke from behind them. "Hello _Potter." _

Harry and Lilia turned around, and Lilia examined the man before her. He was fairly tall, had medium length blond hair pulled up in a short ponytail, and cold silver eyes. Standing at his side was a boy looking almost the same, only with shorted, slicked back hair.

"Hello Malfoy. Didn't expect to see you here. I thought they weren't allowing death eater's children in at Hogwarts anymore."

"They're not. That's why Rion's going."

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but the whistle of the Hogwarts Express drowned him out, and he turned to Lilia. "Looks like you've gotta get going. Have fun okay?" He leaned down and hugged his daughter.

"Bye! See you at Christmas!" Lilia ran onto the train and walked down the isle trying to find her cousins.

"Hey wait up a second!" Lilia turned around to see the blonde boy from the platform walking up to her.

"What do you want?" She asked annoyed. She'd heard about Draco Malfoy, and wasn't expecting his son to be any different.

"I'm Rion Malfoy. I'm sorry about back there on the platform. My father's like that sometimes." Lila was taken aback by his apology. He definitely wasn't like what her parents has said of his father.

"I'm Lilia Potter." She said, extending her hand. Instead of shaking it, he brought it to his lips and kissed it. "What did you do that for?"

"What do you mean? My father says that's how you greet a young lady."

"Well I think Your father needs to come into the twenty-first century." She said jokingly. "Hope you don't mind me saying so, but Ryan seems like an awfully common name for your family."

"It's short for Orion. Like the constellation. Apparently we have a whole astronomy theme going on."

"Do you want to come sit with me?" Lilia asked. Rion shrugged with a "sure" and they set off to find her cousins.

They found Ric, Griff and Arthur in a compartment with Angela and Rosie (Fred and George's Daughters) The Weasley's looked up as Lilia and Rion entered.

"Hey Lil." Rosie greeted her as she entered. "Who's the guy?"

"Oh. This is Rion. Rion, my cousins- Ric, Griff, Arthur, Angela and Rosie Weasley."

"Are you all related?" Rion asked, somewhat in awe.

"Well, me Ric and Arthur are brothers, but Rosie, Angela and Lil are cousins. Do you have any siblings?" Griff said.

"No, and my dad's an only child too, so my family's pretty small."

"Only child?" Lucky! I've got two little brothers at home. They start in another three years or so."

"So what house are you going to be in?" Ric asked Rion. "All of us are in Gryffindor, and it looks like Lil and Griff are going there too."

"Oh well... Um... I don't know." Rion Stammered uncomfortably.

"You don't know? Are you muggle born?" Angela asked kindly.

"No! It's just.. Well, I'm not to sure about it."

"Where were your parents?"

"They were both in Slytherin."

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence until Lilia broke in. "Well I don't think it matters where you are. We can still be friends, right?" Rion broke into a smile and she added. "Well, unless of course you start being a total asshole. Then I wouldn't even blink if you died a slow and painful death. In face, I might even laugh."

His face fell until he realized she was kidding, and everyone broke into laughter.

* * *

KG: So what'd you think 

CW: you're strange

KG: You JUST figured that out? What's the matter with you?

CW: PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Sorting

_**A/n: **_**I wrote this before reading HBP, but havent got around to typing it, assume that McGonagall; is headmistress and just feels like doing the sorting. **

**DISCLAIMER: All of the original HP characters are property of JKR, all others are based off of her work**_  
_

_

* * *

_

_SORTING_

Griff Lilia and Rion climbed down from the train, looking around confused. "

"First years over here! First years!" They looked to see a large man with a wild beard staring down at them. "Hello! Let me introduce myself. Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts."

"Oh yeah! My parents told me all about you!" Griff said excitedly.

"Mine too." Lilia said.

" That makes three of us." Rion added, although not as enthusiastically as the others.

"And who would they be?" Hagrid asked them.

"Guess." Griff challenged.

"Judging by the hair, I'd say a Weasley... Not Percy?" Griff eyes widened, and a horrified look came over his face. "Guess not then. Um. Ron?"

"Yeah! Now guess me!" Lilia said.

"Holy on a second." He leaned down to get a closer look at her face. "You've gotta be Harry's girl, with those eyes. Just like Lily's.' She smiled, and Hagrid turned his attention to Rion. "Now for you. This presents a challenge. Judging by the hair, you're definitely not a Weasley, and I know Harry's boys are too young to be here. Hmmm."

"Bet you'll never guess." Rion said with a challenging sneer. Suddenly Hagrid's face fell a little.

"Malfoy."

"Yeah. That's my dad." Rion said quietly.

"Well, as much of a scum bag son of a bitch your father was, I've learned that everyone deserves a chance." He looked around at the crowd of first years forming near the edge of the lake. "Well, best be going then."

They clambered into a boat occupied by a small girl with light brown hair and blue eyes. She looked up as they got seated. "Hi, I'm Amanda Lowden."

"Lilia Potter."

"Did you say _ Potter?_ As in _Harry Potter?"_

Lilia Rolled her eyes a little. "Yeah, that's my dad."

"Oh my god! I've read so much about him! Is it true that he defeated the dark lord when he was only a year old?"

"And again when he was eleven and every year after that until he was eighteen."

"That is _so _ cool! Sorry, who are you?" She seemed to have just noticed Griff and Rion.

"Oh, yeah. I'm Rion Malfoy."

"Malfoy? Well, that's ironic."

"What is?"

"Well I mean you have Harry Potter's daughter and a Malfoy going to Hogwarts together."

" Well Yeah. Whatever." Griff cut her off, annoyed. "Anyways, I'm Griff Weasley."

"Hi. Oh my..."The castle came into view and the group of first years fell silent.

They were met by a stern looking woman in green robes in the entrance hall. "Good evening, I am Professor McGonagall. Tonight, in a few moments, you will pass through those doors off to the right and enter the Great Hall to be sorted. There are four houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. If you will all follow me." She turned and led the first years into the Great Hall. "When I call your name, please step forward and sit on the stool." She called out names, and the Hat sent children into the various four houses. Then She called out "Malfoy, Orion." Rion sat nervously on the three legged stool for a few moments until finally the hat yelled out "Slytherin!" He smiled weakly at Lilia, Griff and Amanda as he went to join the Slytherins.

"Lowden, Amanda." Amanda's eyes grew wide as she walked slowly to the front of the group. Barely had the sorting hat made contact with her head, it screamed out "Gryffindor!" And she ran off to join the Griffindor table. A similar situation occurred when Griff was called forward. A few more students were called and then; "Potter, Lilia"

Trying to seem confident, she walked up and sat on the stool as the sorting hat was placed on her head.

_Interesting. Quite interesting._

_**What's so interesting?**_

_A thirst for recognition, courage, hmmm. Where to put you, where to put you. You'd do quite well in Slytherin, you know. _

**_What? No I can't be in Slytherin!_**

_ Ahh, just like your father. Okay then. Better be _"Griffindor!"

Smiling brightly, Lilia ran down to join her cousins and friends at the Gryffindor table.

At the end of the feast, the prefects- Ric and Rosie, led the first years up to the Griffindor Tower, giving the password "popsicle" to the fat lady and leading them to their respective dormitories.

Amanda and Lilia had been given beds that were coincidentally next to each other, and went about putting away the rest of their things that hadn't been put away by the house elves. The noted proudly that their clothes had been outfitted with Gryffindor badges.

Running her fingers lightly along the bed curtains, Lilia smiled to herself. Now she knew why her Dad thought of Hogwarts as a second home.


	3. 2nd year Quidditch

_disclaimer: the harry potter world belongs to JKR, not me. _

A/N: sorry this chapter took so long to get out.i'm being SOOO bad about updating I"M SORRY! I've been on different vacations w/o computer access, and have had very little time to write. So i've been trying to type up this story, as fast as i can, and well... yea, i'm gonna stop giving you all my pathetic excuses, and appologize again. hopefully i'll be better, but with school starting soon idk what's going to happen. _

* * *

_

_SECOND YEAR:_

"Lilia! Wake up!"

Lilia groaned and slowly opened her eyes to see her cousins Ric and Arthur standing by her bedside. "What do you guys want? It's Saturday!"

"It's also Quidditch team tryout day."

She leapt out of bed, ran over to her closet, pulling out a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt. "I'll be down in like two seconds."

Arthur and Ric left the room and she quickly changed, grabbed her broom (a Firebolt 440) and ran out into the Common room. She and her cousins ran down to the pitch.

Amanda and Griff were already there. Amanda was going for chaser and Griff was going for beater.

Ric stood at the front of the group, which consisted of Amanda, Griff, Lilia and a few others. "Hi. If you don't know me, I'm Ric Weasley. I'm not the team captain, but my cousin is too lazy to be here, and passed the responsibility on to me. As your first test, I want you all to take a few laps around the pitch. Ready? GO!"

They took off flying together until eventually the group stretched out. Lilia and Griff were at the front. After a few more tests, Ric brought them down.

When the group landed, Ric made a few notes on a clip board, then said "Okay, for those of you who's names I call, go over to the other side of the pitch where Arthur is. Arthur! Wave or something!" Arthur looked up and gave them the finger. Ric rolled his eyes and continued by calling out names. Lilia, Griff and Amanda were among the group that went to the other side of the pitch.

"Okay. I want you all to tell me your name and year, and then I'll tell you what position you're best for. Griff was added to the list of perspective beaters and Amanda was added to the c chasers.

"Lilia Potter, second year."

"Seeker." Arthur read off the list.

"Seeker? I can't play seeker!

"What do you mean? You're the daughter of Harry Potter!"

"I don't want to be the Daughter of Harry Potter! I don't care that my dad was practically the greatest seeker that ever lived or that he defeated Voldemort repeatedly beginning at age one! I just want to be Lilia Potter!"

"Okay! fine! but you can still be seeker!"

"No I can't"

"Why not? The seeker's the best! You can fly the fastest and the highest..."

"I'm afraid of heights."

Arthur sighed. "Hey Ric, Come here!" Ric walked over and they spoke softly for a moment. "Okay lil. Come with us." They mounted their brooms waiting for Lilia to do so and took off in a steep ascent. Lilia started to turn back, but they grabbed onto her broom and dragged her higher and higher into the air. Finally they stopped and forced Lilia to open her eyes and look down.

She stared around in wonder. "Wow."

"You think you can deal with the height?" Ric asked. Lilia nodded. "Okay then. Welcome to the team."

"Wait. What?"

"Okay. Look at it like this. There's only one other candidate for seeker, and in reality I haven't seen him fly much, but judging by the way to play at the Burrow, I think you're in."

"Cool."

"Okay. Now here's the fun part."

"What part is that?"

Ric smiled mischievously, something he had learned from his uncles Fred and George. "Getting down." Letting go of her broom he and Arthur pulled into steep dives, Lila close behind.

* * *


End file.
